staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.45 Język francuski (23) Impresje francuskie (wersja oryginalna) 14.25 "Mendelssohn und Berlin" - Feliks Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (wersja oryginalna) 15.00 Język angielski (28) Impresje angielskie (wersja oryginalna) 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski Prezentacje - Oblicze szkoły. Dawać dzieciom uśmiech i serce 16.05 Video-szkoła 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 19.00 Opinia publiczna 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Jean-Claude Brisville - "Kolacja" 21.45 Good News Festiwal (4) 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Paszport" - film fab. prod. radz.-franc. (1991) 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda - Chwasty 17.10 Artysta i jego świat: "Rafael" (6) - ost. - serial prod. angielskiej 17.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, biuro" (16): "Podróż służbowa" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Fotel "Dwójki" 19.30 Język niemiecki (26 - ost.) 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają: Poznaj siłę swoich ubezpieczeń - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy 22.00 "Król Olimpiad" (3) - serial prod. USA 23.00 Doktor Anatolij Kaszpirowski - seans IV 23.30 Usta milczą, dusza śpiewa - popularne arie i duety operetkowe 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 17.55 Reklama 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Poznajmy się - teleturniej 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Janosik - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklama 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt (1) - ser. USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - ser. USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - ser. USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 W pół do pierwszej - nowy popołudniowy magazyn informacyjny Michaela Pohla i Mileny Preradovic 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 15.05 Dallas - ser. USA 15.55 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das A-Team - ser. USA 20.15 Sielmann 2000 - Powrót do przyszłości: Australia 21.10 Peter Steiner's Theater-Stadl: Błękitna krew i zupa grochowa - komedia teatralna 23.40 10 vor 11 - mag. kulturalny 23.10 ,.M" - mag. dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - ser. USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - ser. USA 1.40 Strefa mroku - ser. USA 2.05 Eine verhangnisvoile Nacht - franc. film krym. 3.20 Kadmos, Tyrann von Theben - wł. film fab. 5.15 Elf 99 ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 1-MSA GTP 1992 Toyota Grand Prix Miami 9.30 Golf: Puchar Dunhilla 10.30 Powersport International: australijski wyścig samochodów turystycznych, Symmons Plains. Tasmania 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Międzynarodowe regaty wioślarskie na rzece Amstel. Amsterdam 13.00 Zawodowy kickboxing, Holandia 14.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, London Monarchs - Barcelona Dragons, w Barcelonie 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Bodybuilding 19.00 Narciarstwo zawodowe, slalom mężczyzn o Puchar Nuprin, USA 19.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 20.30 Indy Car. Grand Prix Złotego Wybrzeża 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Golf. mistrzostwa rzymskie 0.30 Golf, Puchar Dunhilla 1.30 Revs - magazyn sportów motorowych 2.00 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 5.30 Sat l Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT I - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Czarująca Jeannie - ser. komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Hoheit lassen bitten 10.40 Vorsicht Kamera 11.10 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt 11.45 GIucksrad 12.25 Kino News 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Notowania giełdowe 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Czarująca Jeannie - ser. komed. USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. famil. USA 16.00 MacGyyer - ser. przyg. USA. po filmie: Wiadomości 17.05 Geh 'aufs Ganze! -- telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po programie: Prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii - ser. USA 21.15 Ich nenn(es Liebe - film fab. USA 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 News and Stones 23.55 Kanal 4 0.50 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Ausland - korespondencje ze świata 14.15 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - koncert skrzypcowy D-dur 14.40 Obrazy Adriana Marthalera 15.35 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Eine kleine Nachtmusik 15.55 Stammtisch 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Percy Stuart - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. region. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Frontal - mag. public. 20.00 X-Large Reportage 21.15 Ingolf Liicks Sketchsalat - progr. rozrywkowy 21.40 Kultmjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Show Boat - fragmenty ser. rozrywk. z lat sześćdziesiątych 23.15 Swiss Quiz 23.40 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.50 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 6.00 Adderly 6.50 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 8.30 Catweazle - ang. ser. dla młodzieży 8.55 Starsky and Hutch - ser. krym. USA 9.55 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 10.55 Police Affair - Keine Zeit fur Flitterwochen 12.30 Hardcastle and McCormick 13.25 Kampf um die 5 Galaxis 15.10 Agentin mit Herz - ser. detekt. USA 16.05 Planet der Giganten - ser. s-f USA 17.05 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.05 Dan Oakland - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Schatz, du strahlst ja so! - komedia USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.10 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 23.05 Rasputin, der Wiist1ing von Petersburg - wł.-franc. film przyg. 0.40 Wiadomości 0.50 Superforce 1.10 Mike Hammer - ser. detekt. USA 2.00 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy USA 2.25 Wiadomości 2.35 Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand 4.05 Wiadomości MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Paula Hardcastle'a 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (cd.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 23.45 3 from I - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The News Leave it to Beaver - ser. komed. 11.00 Maude - ser. komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - ser. detekt. 14.00 E Street - ser. obycz. 14.30 Another World - ser. obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes - ser. obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. komed. 19.00 Fakty z życia - ser. obycz. 19.30 E Street - ser. obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - ser. komed. USA 21.00 Champagne Charlie (cz. 1) - miniserial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money - ser. 24.00 Hill Street Blues - ser. krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits - ser. s-f 2.00 Telegazeta